


the girl who took the golden gun

by PersephoneHemingway



Series: spyglass//gunmetal [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring James Bond, Carnival Games Trope, Cat and Mouse, Chase/Hunt Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Garden Maze, Gunshot Wounds, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May/December Relationship, Meet-Cute, Nesting, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective James Bond, Purring, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Teasing, Two Shot, a touch of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: in which James Bond takes an Omega.
Relationships: James Bond/Reader, James Bond/You
Series: spyglass//gunmetal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	1. the gun

You'd coincidentally locked eyes down a busy market sidewalk a few times.

The first time was in passing—an offhand glance shared between strangers who happened to look up from the ground at the same time while walking in opposite directions. Something about the other had caught your attention, and you’d acknowledged the other’s personhood before keeping on your ways.

The second, you were carrying a plastic bag of oranges and saw him sitting on a bench looking distraught, so you handed him one.

"You seem upset. I'm in a bit of a hurry so I can't do much to help, but I hope this'll cheer you up a bit!" He accepted the orange with a strange expression, and you kept on her way with a little wave.

You turned back for a peek, and you smiled when you saw him peeling the orange.

The third time you were buying a bouquet of flowers when you'd looked up. You saw someone sneaking up on him with a gun, ran to him, and pushed him out of the way, getting yourself shot in the process. He took out his tail, panicked, and rushed you to the ER under MI6 priority.

He was there when you woke up to answer all your questions. The flowers you were holding during the incident were in a vase by your windowsill.

"You're a spy? Really? Those are real?"

He chuckled. "A bit rare nowadays, but real all the same. I'm with MI6."

"So you knew about the guy who was following you?"

"I knew he was tailing me, yes. Didn't know he planned on taking the shot right out in the open. You saved my life." He squeezed your hand. "You shouldn't have, but you saved my life. Thank you."

You tilted your head and considered him for a moment.

"What's your name?"

"James." He paused. "Bond."

You smiled and laughed a little into your hand, a little incredulously. "That is such a spy name."

His lips lifted up.

"You know, actually, you must be the most well-known spy in existence. How does that not hurt your credibility?"

He outright laughed. "Oh, you've heard of me, have you?"

"Doesn't someone with your name keep dying and coming back to life? It’s on the news now and again. Thinking on it now, I doubt you really needed me to _save_ you, I bet you would've survived anyway.

Look at you, making me think I was helpful to cheer me up." You were smiling sharp, cunning.

"You're a lot more than you seem, aren't you (Y/N)?" His eyes narrowed as he mirrored her smile. You wonder when he’d picked up your name.

"Yes, sometimes, I think I am."

&

"Who were the flowers for?"

"Oh. My mother. I was headed to her grave.."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happens."

You both looked down at your hands.

“So what’s your plan now, big spy? Run off on some dangerous new adventure?”

“Ah, something like that.”

&

You happen upon each other a few more times. Fate’s funny that way. You give him your number, sometimes he calls. You grow increasingly frustrated with telemarketers now that you pick up for every unknown caller—but it’s worth it to catch James’ description of a South American sunset from a burner phone.

He gives you an extension to call if you’re ever in trouble, says the voice on the other end might be a bit peeved you “misdialed” the number, but that if you asked for “James,” they’d either get him or help you in his place.

There have been times you nearly called because you missed seeing his face.

&

He comes to you when he's back from missions.

You fancy each other’s company.

You like to curl up on your shitty couch with him and watch action movies. Sometimes he’d tell you stories during the pauses. Sometimes he’d just brush his fingers through your hair and watch your face.

Two days after the first visit, and movers had come in to replace your couch—_compliments of Mr. Bond. _

Maintenance too had finally come ‘round to take care of the three-weeks-outstanding work order—you guessed James wasn’t too fond of the constant drip from your leaky kitchen sink.

You told him he didn’t need to keep doing you favors for you to want him around, but he insisted.

_I have everything I could possibly need in your company. Let me make you comfortable. I don’t need the money, really, I don’t._

&

One day he's knocking on your door to surprise you and you don't answer. Concerned, he scents the cracks of the door for danger and _you're in heat_.

You really hadn’t discussed your complementary designations—it was a casual, unspoken reality between you two. You were aware of it, but neither of you'd ever brought it up.

You were an unbonded Omega female who lived alone, and he was a secret service agent unbonded by profession.

He did well hiding beneath scent blockers, but you’d been around him long enough by now that you could recognize he wasn’t wearing expensive cologne to mask his own scent, but the scents of all the marks he’d previously taken to bed.

_Agent provocateur, _he couldn’t be so obvious as to let his scent give himself away. It was crucial in his world to hide from others what relations he might have with anyone else.

You’d always had a bit of a longing to know his natural scent anyway.

The _Floris No. 89 _was nice, but what your _Omega_ really wanted was to know how his _Alpha_ really smelled.

A scent could tell everything, which is why James never gave anyone the chance to find out.

You very much wanted to be the one to change his mind.

You were too shy to say anything until biology gave you that extra-needy push.

You could scent him at your door from inside, and while he was frozen trying to decide to stay or leave, you opened a crack just wide enough for one eye to peek out at him.

"You can come in... It's okay, I don't mind..."

"Are you sure of what you're saying, Omega?"

Your eyes closed and you whimpered a bit at the title, knees trembling and hands clenched to the edge of the door to hold yourself up. Your Omega brain was shouting _AlphaAlphaAlpha_ so loud around him now. You took a deep breath and opened your eyes again, opening your flat to him.

"Y-yes... Alph- Alpha..."

James gave a curt nod, streamline-stepped past you in the door, shut it and locked it promptly. _He's always so sure._

And then you saw his hand twitch, hesitate, before he brought it up to brush your flyaways behind your ear and cup your cheek. His eyes were blown. You were already ruddy from the heat, but you burned even brighter with his touch. Your breaths came in short pants until his lips connected with yours. You sucked in his air, you thief.

He was walking you backwards, and you were newborn-foal unsteady. You didn't know what to do with your hands. Your mind was flooded with how _desperately_ you wanted him-- his mark, his knot, _his come._

The best of it was that _you could smell him_. His arousal was cutting through every fail safe, and his natural _foresty-pine, bergamot, gunmetal, apple cider_ Alpha was intoxicating. Even more intoxicating was that you could scent how _he wanted you_.

"A-Alpha pl-please-!"

"Shh, 'mega, 'mega, 'mega... I've got you, I've got you sweet girl. Can I pick you up? So we can get you to bed?""

You made some sort of incoherent noise of affirmation and found yourself cradled to James' chest wrapped in his arms.

"I'll make you feel so much better, 'mega. Do you need anything?"

"You, just you. Please. Need you, Alpha." You murmured more of the same all the way to your room.

"Anything. Anything for you, Omega." He took you to bed, sat on the edge, and maneuvered you so his thigh was between your legs. He lifted his knee to grind against your pussy through your pants.

You were whimpering, back hunched over and trembling, partly in pleasure, partly in pain. You dug your fingers into Bond's shoulders.

"Wa-wanna come on your knot, Alpha.."

"Mm, good girl, good 'mega. Can you wait for it? Hm? Can you be a good girl and wait? I need to make sure you're ready to take me, 'mega."

"I- I, I'll be good, Alpha..." Although it was clear in your voice that you didn't want to be good. Your fingers drifted down your stomach—you were desperate to be filled. _But you said you'd be good and wait!_

He pulled your hand back with a warning squeeze.

"Ah, ah, 'mega. No touching what's mine."

_Oh._

You squeezed your eyes shut and curled your toes. You pulled at him and brought his fingers to your lips, sucking them while blinking open your pouty doe eyes.

He indulged you with a gentle expression and a nip to your ear.

“Mm, smells _so_ sweet, ‘mega… so slick for me… you _eager_ thing, you’ve been hoping for this, haven’t you? For me to come to you; for an accident so you wouldn’t have to ask, so shy, my ‘mega…”

Little whines; you’d been caught. So, so, caught… and you _loved_ it. You were an infinite sponge for his attention, you could fuse together and it would never be enough.

His fingers slipped from your mouth, and you nuzzled your head under his chin, nose to his neck, and rubbed like it was a habit.

“Hmm, scenting me, dear? How possessive of you…”

“Mm- mine…” You bared your teeth a bit and scraped him gently. A low growl surfaced from deep in his chest, and he threw you to your back into the blankets under him, smirking down at you.

“Getting a little more demanding, are we?”

You craned your neck up asking for kisses; he laughed and indulged you, although he pulled away a few times to tease.

“_I like it._”

You started squirming under him, instincts urging you to turn over and present. He held his body weight down on you a little longer before he eased off and nudged your side with his nose, encouraging you onto your belly. He whispered into you,

“Present for me, Omega mine.”

You rolled to your belly in a ball, then pushed and kicked until you’d ditched your sleep shorts and knickers and lay belly down pussy up for Alpha to inspect.

Bond ran his hand from the back of your neck along the beautiful arch of your back, settling at your hip.

“What a pretty little pussy for me, ‘mega mine. Want your Alpha’s fat cock filling you up, dear?”

“Mnmm!” You wiggled your hips and whined into the bed, slick dripping down your thighs.

“Aw,” He ran both hands from your hips up your sides now, pushing your shirt up until he could hold the swells of your breasts in his hands. He stayed there with his hands squished between your nipples and the bed for a bit before he reluctantly drew his hands back up your sides with the cloth and pulled upward.

“Let’s get you all bare for me, hm?”

You lifted yourself and moved your arms whenever prompted so Bond could ease the shirt from your body, mostly with your face stuffed into the bed in a dreamy heat-induced haze. Everywhere he touched your skin, it’d burn hotter then ease off, soothing your heat while Alpha took care of you, got you ready for him.

“There we go…” Bond was all caresses back down your body, holding onto your hips again and coming in for a big smooch to your aching pussy. You squealed and a twinge ran through you, a kind of pleasure-pain that had you dropping your hips wanting to collapse while also wetting Bond’s face with your juices. It was so easy for him to squeeze slick from you—he just needed to make sure you were stretched enough for him.

He kept your hips up as you started drooling; with one more lick to your sweet fruit, he started easing in finger after finger until you were crooning and begging him for his knot.

His mere touch wasn’t enough anymore.

You needed to be knotted, claimed, _bred_.

So he fucked you into the mattress, knotted you up, and claimed you as his. He pumped you so full your tummy had a little pudge from taking him and all his thick come.

A mating and marking during heat—it was almost certain his pups would catch.

He cooed to you and soothed you while you were knotted together.

He stayed in longer than he needed to when his knot went down—he loved that he finally got the chance to fill you and make you his.

He let you explore his body, your nails and tongue became acquainted with the expanse of his skin.

And after, _he even let you bite him back_.

&

The two of you were driving and wandering the English countryside, making stops at rose gardens, and orchards, vineyards and highway-wayside open fields. You weren’t showing yet, but you were definitively with pup.

In one spot, you spotted the entrance to a hedge maze and made a happy noise before dashing off toward it. You dragged your fingers along the leaves and turned the first corner.

"You trying to get me to chase you, 'mega?"

You spun around and peeked back at him. Your eyes were blown hindbrain-black. You nodded quickly with a little smile and took off down the hedgeway.

You knew he was giving you a head start when you didn't feel his arms around you immediately—he could obviously outrun you, given his profession. Something in your heart sang that he was indulging you the chase. It was an old Omega instinct to run so an Alpha could prove their worth, and you'd always been _itching_ for it. You weren't an Omega to go down quietly.

You felt it down your spine when he spotted you. You ran faster, some low-humming focus spreading in you, speeding up your blood.

When he finally caught up to you, you still managed to slip away twice. Bond was impressed, but he didn't let you go again.

Your eyes were bright and you were squealing when he wrestled you to the ground for a kiss.

"Should I punish my Omega for running, hmm?"

You whined in his arms, arching and wriggling up against him anywhere your bodies touched.

"My quick little Omega, slippery with her slick, _wanting me to catch her and fuck her sticky into the ground_." You gasped as he bore down on you with more of his weight and shoved up under your dress to cup your sweating pussy through your panties.

“Ah- lpha-!” Your embarrassment and reservations were overpowered by your need and you would’ve let him, right there in the garden—but he held his patience, and he lifted you up and carried you back to the car as you clung to him, your nose buried in his collarbone. You trembled in anticipation, adrenaline flowing as you gasped in breaths—and the two of you absolutely _ruined_ the passenger side seat of a very nice car.

&

You told yourself you didn’t mind much when he had to sleep around for missions because he’d always come back to you. You knew _it was for work_, and he’d stopped fucking just to fuck, but it still hurt to smell the others on him.

You preferred it when he returned smelling of blood.

In any case, the _estranged Omega at home_ cover stories were working well for him.

And when he returned to your teary jealousy, he’d take you so sweetly he could’ve killed you and you’d still accept his apology.

There was never an Alpha with such honest remorse and sorrow in their eyes; you knew you’d never lose him.

&

One night he returned to you gathering blankets into cozy walls and it filled his heart—you’d started nesting.

"What a pretty little nest you made for us, 'mega." You spun to face him, dipped your head, and blushed. Your voice was soft and shy, hiding a tiny smile. 

"Thank you, Alpha.."

His pleased scent warmed your blood, and he crawled into the nest to curl himself around you. He put his hands on your little tummy pudge and hummed into his mark on your neck. 

"What a good Omega, growing my pups in her belly, carrying them, taking such good care of them for me."

You purred.

The whole of your being buzzed radiant from his praise, and in his arms you warmed him like his own little sun.

&

MI6 had forced Bond into a checkup after a particularly bad tumble, worried their prized asset may have sustained a concussion. It was then they noticed that there was a name listed in the emergency contact spot that had been blank for as long as anyone could remember.

You kneeled before James and blotted at his head wound with care as the rest of the MI6 crew looked on in wonder.

The whispers nearby:

"Did you know he had an Omega?"

"Shit no. Isn't that the girl who took the bullet for him a few months back?"

"Must be, could you see him bonding with someone for an arbitrary reason?"

"Never in my life did I picture James Bond with an Omega nest in his bed."

"Even more, just imagine _his pregnant Omega_ in the Omega nest in his bed."

"No one could've called it."

&

He hadn’t called.

You weren’t expecting him home so early because he hadn’t called.

But the front door was opening and you didn’t recognize the scent and footsteps were getting closer and _they might hurt you_ and your pups were squirming in your belly at your distress and _you needed to protect yourself._

You knew James kept guns and loaded magazines in strategic places around the flat (you’d had a wild discussion about babyproofing one night). Thankfully, he hadn’t yet engaged the lock on his bedside dresser, so you were able to pull out a pistol, click in the magazine, flip the safety, cock it and wait for the door to open so you could shoot.

The door does open, and you hesitate.

You put the gun down immediately once you notice it's James. Your Omega-brain is mortified, and you run into his arms sobbing.

"A-Alph-a! I was so scared! I'm so sorry, Alpha! I didn't mean it, I- I-"

"Shh, Omega, 'mega, shh. It's alright, you're alright, don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm proud, I'm so proud you thought to defend yourself when you were scared and in danger."

"But I should've scented you! I should've-"

"Shh, no 'mega, you're carrying my pups, it's normal for you to be on guard. You're protecting your pups, our pups. Should I ask Q or Moneypenny to stay with you when I'm gone? Would that make you feel better?"

"I-I I don't know..."

"I'll do anything to keep you safe, Omega mine. Tell me and it's yours."

"Th-ank you Alpha... can I... will you just... hold me?"

"Of course, sweet 'mega, come here, come here." He gathered you all up and carried you to your nest. You clung to him 'till morning.

&

When he had to leave, it was always like this.

"Come home to me, James."

"I'll try as hard as I can."

"That's all I need." You placed your hands on your belly. "Come say goodbye to the pups?"

He softened. "Of course." He put his hands below your hands and pressed his forehead to your baby bump, humming low. "Be back soon, little ones." He kissed your belly twice, then moved up to your lips.

"Be safe."

"Don't worry."


	2. the golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus drabble: carnival games trope

He’d promised a surprise.

"Okay little one, you can look now."

Of course you'd been scenting and listening close throughout the whole of your approach, but there was still a little room left for mystery when you'd finally gotten permission to pull off your blindfold.

"James, you've brought me to a carnival!?"

The combination smell of sunscreen and funnel cake finally made sense, as did the sound collage of scattered chatter, cheers. screams, and machinery (the cheesy music only kicked in once you came through the gate; you were guessing beach, but boardwalk was even better).

"I thought you'd like it."

"And you're willing to tolerate all this for me?"

He pressed his nose into your hair and inhaled. "Anything for you, Omega."

You blushed through a shy smile and nudged him with your face before taking his hand and running off into the thick of it all.

Bond was glad to see you buzzing with excitement, but was distracted keeping an eye out for danger with the crowds and the fast pace.

You noticed and stood on your tip-toes to face him. "Stop worrying so much, have fun for once!"

Bond frowned, (like a grumpy old man).

"Hey, don't you make that face! Relax? For me?"

Bond nodded once, reluctantly, and you went back to your excited sprint with a squeal.

He allowed himself to be tugged along, amused.

You got a jumbo bag of cotton candy which you stuffed yourself with when you weren't coercing little pinches of the pink fluff between Bond's lips. He made a point to lick your fingers.

The two of you wandered and people-watched until you passed a series of carnival shooter games. You shared a look, and followed him to one of the stands.

"Shooting gallery. I should've figured." You teased him, and he hip-checked you in retaliation. You squeaked and stumbled before you tucked yourself back under his arm, puffing up your cheeks.

"Hey there, little 'mega, lookin' for your Alpha to win you a little something?"

The man at the stand was Alpha too, and his scent put you off. You blinked, then looked to Bond to do his thing.

Bond stared him down until he looked uncomfortable. "Uh, four tokens a round, man." Bond nodded, set the tokens on the wooden divider, and picked up the little plastic air gun.

"Ten shots, ten targets. The more you knock down, the better your prize. Two minutes: do your worst." He pulled a lever and scooted out of the way. The stand lit up and sang as the little metal duck targets started moving behind fake bushes and trees, left and right, closer and farther.

He took his shots, and hit every duck- too bad two pinged but didn't knock back.

Bond frowned, but pointed out a desk-lamp-sized blue tie-dye squid for you off the 8/10 shelf. You squeezed it to your chest.

"My turn?" Your eyes lit up as you nudged Bond.

"By all means," He waved you forward, took your squid, and put four more tokens down. You glared at the Alpha carny until he pulled the lever for you.

Bond whispered in your ear, "Not the head—hit them in the center or they don't go down." You nodded and nailed the first one easy.

Bond stood just behind you without touching, hands in his pockets—but close enough to feel his pride and affection.

You burned through the next four, then took longer pauses when aiming for six, seven, and eight.

The ping-clang of the falling ducks was immensely satisfying.

The heady scent coming off of Bond, impressed and aroused, was even more satisfying. 

Slick was beginning to dampen your jeans by the time you hit number nine, and you shot the last duck for a perfect ten with Bond's hands on your hips, warm.

You squealed with joy and threw your arms up in the air and around Bond, dissolving into laughter.

"I did it, I did it! Alpha! Alph-" Bond cut you off with a scorching kiss, palms lifting to press your cheeks together and tongue immediately twisting with yours as congratulations. His scent smothered you in the best way, and there was no doubt to anyone who saw that you were an Omega furiously loved by her Alpha.

As your lips disconnected, you giggled and blushed into Bond's chest before he turned you around to the booth by your shoulders to claim your prize. You set the little pellet gun down on the divider and pointed at a seven-foot-long neon pink shark on the 10/10 shelf after a moment of contemplation.

The carnival worker reluctantly passed over the prize, knocking several other things to the floor in the process. You traded your armful of shark with Bond for your tie-dye squid, and skipped back to the food to wrap up your carnival visit. You sat together on a paint-chipped bench and split a funnel cake in between your prizes. You made sure to get powdered sugar on Bond's nose.

You walked back to the car with an Italian ice, holding half an orange in both hands, doing your best to lick off the cherry shaved ice before it melted. Bond held both stuffed prizes and watched you affectionately.

On the way home you napped against the car window and hugged the shark close.

"Sleepy little Omega."

You squirmed and mumbled in response, and Bond smiled.


End file.
